Evil Danno
Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R71kGzAkVgA "All things truly wicked start from an innocence." Evil Danno is the Evil Universe version of Danno. One of the last few survivors of the Evil-Verse conflict, a battle which sought to place the Evil inhabitants in control of the Prime Universe, Evil Danno eludes the public eye, remaining in constant hiding while furthering his own ends. With very few encounters from many Prime characters, Evil Danno's whereabouts, goals, and power remain unknown to all factions and characters. History 'Early Past' Evil Danno was born on April 2, 2511 on the colony of Emerald Cove in the Evil Universe. The Evil counterpart to Danno of the Prime Universe, Evil Danno developed much the same personality, albeit that of a darker tone and taking on Evil qualities. Like Evil Church and their Prime Universe counterparts, Evil Danno was conscripted into the Spartan-II Program as a child. Here, he learned battle techniques, was augmented into a Super Soldier, and built to combat the forces of good in his Universe. Evil Danno gained a sort of legendary reputation, and unlike his Prime counterpart, he gained a commission in the military and climbed the ranks, achieving the rank of Lieutenant. Ultimately, he left military service and decided to muster other means of strength than conventional military might. Drawn to words of great power, Evil Danno discovered the foundations of the Evil version of the Adventure Group, recalling Evil Church and in particular being drawn towards Evil Yoko. He became one of their greatest members, and together this group travelled the Evil Universe, battling the forces of good through their own might. 'Empowerment' One day during the adventures, Evil Danno uncovered relics of ancient Forerunner technology, and used it to raise himself upon a mantle of superiority that could not be quelled by most military forces in the Evil Universe. This made him one of the stronger fighters in the group, able to stop entire armies of heroes alone. For a time, Evil Danno felt great power. However, the advent of magic power found within some of his allies overshadowed Evil Danno's technological prowess. Fearing he would be left behind and no longer a force to be reckoned with, Evil Danno studied the others of the Adventure Group closely, monitoring their skills and abilities and seeking an equivalent form which he could claim for himself. After months without success, Evil Danno became disillusioned, and as he feared he was cast out from the group. Stranded, alone and bitter, Evil Danno stalked the endless stars for some purpose; finding nothing, Evil Danno deliberately doomed himself to what he expected to be an eternity of loneliness. Eventually, Evil Danno stumbled upon a lone planet in an uncharted system deep in the void of unexplored dark space. Discovering a source of great power there untapped by any other life, Evil Danno ended up returning to his allies of the Adventure Group changed forever. Having seemingly lost his physical form, but now in possession of access to great dark energies and a vast swath of abilities, Evil Danno was accepted back into the group after a demonstration of his power defeated a few of the members in personal combat. 'Evil-Verse Conflict' Shortly after his return, Evil Danno realized that the Adventure Group had discovered the existence of other Universes beyond their own, and sought to conquer them. Under Evil Yoko's leadership, the group made it their mission to find a way to bridge the gap between dimensions and spill their power and darkness into one of these Universes. Evil Danno maintained neutrality in the decision, not opposing the idea publically but also not personally supporting it. From that point on, Evil Danno maintained silence and mystery to the other members of the group. Eventually, a method of traveling to the target Universe was found, and great preparations were made; armies assembled, weapons forged, and magic powers concocted to allow the Evil Universe inhabitants to take dominion. Evil Danno did not participate in these preparations, much to the chagrain of his allies. As the day of attack grew closer, Evil Danno's silence and neutrality on the matter of the invasion was met with contempt from the other members; only Evil Yoko seemed accepting of Evil Danno's lack of support in the coming battle. One day before the Universe would be breached and the invasion started, a conference was held for final preparations. Evil Danno arrived late in attendance, and to the great and bitter disappointment of his allies, he openly defied their intention to invade the Evil Universe. Declaring the operation to be unwise and highly risky, Evil Danno got no opportunity to explain himself as he was immediately attacked by Evil Alien King, Evil Stacker, Evil Mitsubi and even Evil Ninja. Beaten into submission and being watched by the others with no attempt to aid him, Evil Danno once again became disillusioned with his purpose. He silently withdrew after the attack, stalking the shadows as the others continued their planning of invasion. During the Evil-Verse attack, Evil Danno stealthly observed from just inside the Universal Rift, watching as the forces of Evil conflicted against the defenders and heroes of the Prime Universe. He had opportunities to appear and aid his allies, though at no point did he decide to do that. Instead, he continued to watch, and close to the end of the battle he chose to silently slip through the portal, cloaked in the darkness of a planetary shadow and faded away into obscurity. Observing the closing of the rift minutes later, Evil Danno became stranded in the Prime Universe, his access to his home dimension gone and many of his friends and allies dead. He did nothing to try to save or help them. 'Discovery' Evil Danno evaded detection by hunkering down on a desolate terrestrial planet in a star system that hadn't been discovered yet. He converted his starship into a permanent shelter, embedding it underground to remain stealthy while he conducted research on the universe around him. Unfortunately, Evil Danno came to realize the super giant star his new planet orbited was soon to go supernova, requiring him to prepare his base back into a vessel for space travel. He decided to delay slightly, scheduling his leave to happen just before the detonation so that he could witness the catastrophic destruction from afar. Just hours before his planned departure and the subsequent supernova, his primeverse counterpart Danno entered the star system via slipspace aboard his Forerunner fast frigate, Judgement, followed closely by the UNSC Zeus. The brief skirmish between the starships disabled both vessels. Intrigued at their arrival, Evil Danno activated a beacon in his shelter to lead the survivors of the skirmish to him, subsequently activating several drones to act as bait. Danno was the first to pick up the beacon's signal, managing to determine the source location using his Cryptum. He then commissioned several teams of Promethean Knights to begin digging a way under the surface to the beacon. He followed closely behind them, managing to avoid Evo, X, Alien, and a platoon of UNSC Marines who were pursuing him. As soon as they went underground, Evil Danno disrupted communications with the UNSC Zeus, then directed a detachment of his drones to kill everyone inside. Unbeknownst to Evo and the others, the ship was attacked by the drones, as personnel and the remaining marines fought for their lives aboard the ship. Uncovering the hidden cavern where the beacon was stored, the Promethean force set up watch in the cave while Danno inspected the device. He ended up unveiling the shelter's outer defense and entrance, spurring the arrival of several drones just as Evo and the others entered. A large battle ensued, though the drones instigated a localized cavern collapse upon the silent order of Evil Danno to get his victims to enter his shelter. They did so, slipping into the dark fortification to evade their immediate demise, yet faced increasing defenses inside. Desperate, Evo, Alien and X offered to team up with Danno to survive, who reluctantly agreed. Together, they and the surviving Prometheans pushed further into the complex, with tremendous difficulty as they tried to adapt to the unfamiliar strategies employed by the drones and permanent security systems. The group, with an ad-hoc fireteam made up of the last few marines as well as 3 Promethean Knights, finally managed to penetrate the central facility and wound up in Evil Danno's personal chamber. The dark individual who had watched them the whole time made his presence known, revealing himself as Danno's Evil-verse counterpart and describing himself as the last survivor of the Evil-verse conflict. He was immediately attacked, but he erected a barrier that rendered the assault ineffective. Following this, Evil Danno used his power to take control of both the Prometheans and Marines, using them as his pawns to disrupt the group while he retaliated with his own attacks of telekinesis and energy blasts. Despite their best effort, the group was forced to destroy the Prometheans and kill the Marines, and soon after realized they weren't enough to survive Evil Danno's trap, let alone take him down. The Primeverse team used a side corridor to escape the chamber, followed closely by swarms of drones that sought to keep them inside while Evil Danno, sensing the supernova, activated his escape measure. The drones were unsuccessful in preventing the group's escape, who slipped out of the facility into another cavern system and found their way back to the surface. At this point, Evo managed to reestablish communications with the UNSC Zeus, who thanks to Evil Danno's attack was reduced to just a few squads of marines defending the bridge and immediately adjacent rooms in the ship. Realizing both their starships were unable to travel out of the system, Danno summoned his Cryptum while Evo gave the order for the Zeus to self-destruct, to hopefully wipe out Evil Danno and his forces. The group boarded the Cryptum, which took to the skies; the drones aboard the Zeus redirected their attention, though the detonation of the Zeus's drive caught them all before they could get anywhere near the Cryptum. However, the group witnessed Evil Danno's escape plan in action, a new diamond-shaped vessel escaping into orbit heading to the opposite end of the planet, outbound to the outer reaches of the star system. Danno then discovered the star's condition and that it was mere minutes from death, and went into slipspace travel to escape. Evil Danno, on the other hand, managed to get to the star's outer system, witnessing the brilliant detonation just as it went supernova. He remained for an hour, cataloging its expanding waves of light and radiation, and its immediate effects on the inner system before directing his vessel to leave the system using a translocation portal. He remained inactive and hidden for a while, though his presence in the primeverse was made known to the rest of the adventure group. 'Saiyan distress' A couple months after his discovery, Evil Danno emerged from subspace in orbit around a different star, his vessel's power crystal drained of its energies. Scanning the planets for sources of power, he discovered the colony of Saiyans on one terrestrial world and realized their incredible potential as living batteries. Devising a plan to conjure a considerable reserve of energy, Evil Danno stealthily slipped onto the planet's surface using the last of his ship's power, leaving it on the planet's moon nearby while he snuck into the colony. Through an extended process, Evil Danno managed to overpower the colony's defenses, subjugate its people, and store his new victims aboard his vessel. Linking them to the power crystal, Evil Danno fabricated a method through which he could harvest their energy to empower the vessel, and him along with it, using reserves of their intelligence to help make his drones more effective as well. After taking control of the colony, Evil Danno activated a distress beacon to Paradisus, the Saiyan homeplanet, hoping that they would send more Saiyans to investigate so he could capture them and increase his power. Succeeding to do this with the first investigation which sent a Saiyan along with humans, Evil Danno kept the process going for the next few groups sent to the colony, adding to it with a fake simulation of a functioning colony with still-active colonists both Saiyan and human, planning on capitolizing on his energies to their greatest extend to further his own ends. This went on for a few months, until the sixth investigation brought a Saiyan Prince to the colony. The Prince, Mitsubi, arrived at the colony mistaking it for a different world of significance to the Saiyans. He found himself in the presence of not only humans, but others of his kind, believing it to be a paradise. Additionally, he found love in the form of one of the human scientists, Olivia. Their union was cut short when Evil Danno instigated another subjugation, releasing his swarms of drones. Mitsubi managed to use his power to protect a large portion of the colony and the people inside, intriguing Evil Danno. Meeting the Saiyan prince in personal combat, Evil Danno tested himself against his enemy, and was almost unimpressed by how easy he managed to beat him. Harvesting the vulnerable colonists, Evil Danno slipped away into his ship, but was closely followed by Mitsubi in a Saiyan space pod. The space pod was captured by Evil Danno's ship; emerging from the pod, Mitsubi tried to find the colonists, but was stopped and disabled by Evil Danno. Mitsubi was shown the processing units where all of the colonists were kept, including his newfound lover; a short battle happened afterward, but once again the Saiyan Prince met defeat, and was placed within one of the units and connected to the power crystal. However, Evil Danno was caught off-guard, not ready for Mitsubi's feat which enabled him to maintain his conciousness. Empowered by his love for Oliva, he grew determined to release her, and manifested it through his large ki pool. Mitsubi drew on the power crystal of the ship, and Evil Danno attacked him in an attempt to prevent something catastrphic from happening. Fed by the ship's power, the Saiyan proved impenetrable, and held Evil Danno back long enough to separate Olivia's consciousness from the power crystal, who regained her physical form shortly after. Completely surprised by this, Evil Danno tried to prevent their escape, though Mitsubi generated a massive void in the power crystal. This had the effect of breaking the crystal into a subspace vortex, pulling Evil Danno inside it along with the rest of the ship. Enraged at his sudden, unexpected defeat, Evil Danno attempted to escape his fate and punish Mitsubi but was unable to do so, and was taken into subspace, followed shortly after by the rest of his ship. The aftermath of the rift left an aura of energy in space near the planet, which drifted away into the outer star system slowly over time. While Mitsubi celebrated his victory and lived with Olivia on the empty colony for the next four years, Evil Danno plotted his vengeance. Still alive in subspace, he retrieved the still-intact segments of his ship and created a new power source, constructing a physical generator linked to the vessel by large cables in the absence of a power crystal. He would need to wait a few years for the crude power source to collect enough energy to return to normal space. 'Death to the Saiyans' Evil Danno finally managed to escape subspace after four years, directing his repaired ship back to the colony. Mitsubi, now with a child Guten, fled the planet with his family and traveled to what he believed would be safe space. Evil Danno followed after him, intent to exact his silent revenge. Mitsubi and his family landed on a world with a significant population, causing a media uproar after landing dangerously close to a city. Catching the attention of Church, Mami, X, and Danno who were visiting the city, Mitsubi attempted to warn the inhabitants of Evil Danno's arrival to little avail. The adventurers met up with Mitsubi, and also were found by Tenks, meeting Olivia and Guten. They listened to the warning, but were unable to do anything as Evil Danno arrived at that moment, and prepared to repel the Evil-verse survivor. Danno had Mitsubi's family board a War Sphinx he was travelling with, and Mitsubi knocked Tenks out with a physical strike so he wouldn't need to participate in the fight. Evil Danno began with a swarm of his drones, overwhelming the combatants with their vastly superior numbers. They utilized their strategy Danno encountered difficulty with during his first battle with his Evil-verse counterpart, though the Forerunner was unable to devise an effective counter-tactic to it. Eventually, the group's weapons were knocked from their grasps by the drones, who surrounded the combatants as one of the larger drones teleported near them, with Evil Danno emerging from it to meet them face-to-face. Mitsubi immediately flung into a rage attack, but Evil Danno simply avoided the attack and tossed him away. The others tried to assist in a follow-up assault, which was repelled by Evil Danno. Separating Mitsubi from them using his telekinesis, Evil Danno held him up by his head with one hand, which forced the Saiyan's allies from further attacking Evil Danno. Deciding Mitsubi was too risky to try and process for energy again, Evil Danno told him to say good-bye to his family, and vaporized his body with a flash of energy, killing him in front of his family and his allies. Horrified, the group received a suggestion from Danno that their focus should be escape, though they were cut off by Tenks, who had awakened and entered the fray past the surrounding drones. Evil Danno questioned Tenks on whether he would make the same mistake as Mitsubi, and had his drones resume their attack. X and Mami managed to slip out of the surrounding formation, prompting Evil Danno to summon reinforcements through the form of three more centipede drones. Danno directed his War Sphinx to flee with Mari and X while he joined with Tenks and Church to ward off Evil Danno. Tenks used his Big Tree Cannon energy blast at Evil Danno, though Evil Danno teleported right behind him, successfully evading his most powerful strike. One centipede drone engaged Danno and Church each, and after the Blue spartan proved capable with his telekinesis against the drone Evil Danno used his own telekinesis on him, forcing Danno to cease combat and was grappled by the drone he was fighting. Tenks fortunately reused his Big Tree Cannon blast on Evil Danno once more, who was unable to dodge this time, his armor blasted into oblivion which freed Church, though the Blue Spartan caught some of the blast with a little injury. While Danno wrestled against the centipede drone holding him which was now assisted by one of its partner centipedes, Church and Tenks were reengaged by Evil Danno, who's energy form survived the blast and condensed into a sphere, zipping through the air and striking them. Knocking them off their feet, he then reconfigured his armor using parts from one of the fallen centipede drones; Church used his telekinesis to assist Danno with one of the centipede drones, allowing Danno to blast the other one with a constraint field push. The pair directed their attention to Evil Danno and grabbed him using their telekinetic ability, while Tenks finally managed to land several strikes using his sword on Evil Danno's armor, sending pieces of it flying off. A flurry of drones engaged Church and Danno from behind, breaking Evil Danno from their grasp allowing him to blast Tenks away using a beam of energy. The drones were able to temporarily incapacitate Church and Danno, who flung the former into a hill and pummelled the latter with energy blasts, knocking both of them out. The constructs took them aboard Evil Danno's ship. Tenks was then flung by Evil Danno's telekinesis towards the War Sphinx, which remained outside the battlefield not far from X and Mami. The force was great enough that he flew through the vehicle and knocked Olivia and Guten out of it. Evil Danno, having disabled Church and Danno, teleported before them, asking Tenks if he should torture him or his family first. Tenks tried to fight against Evil Danno along with X and the War Sphinx, but Evil Danno destroyed the vehicle after missing a highly charged energy shot aimed for Tenks. Help arrived in the form of Simon, a Mobile Suit pilot who arrived and determined Evil Danno to be an enemy and began attacking him, who decided to retreat for the moment inside his ship. A Pelican dropship with Mari aboard also arrived, picking up Tenks and X while Simon ensured the safety of Olivia and Guten. The Pelican coordinated with Simon to blast through the army of drones surrounding Evil Danno's ship, which was further assisted by blasts of energy from Tenks. They managed to penetrate the wall of drones, flying into the cloud of darkness surrounding Evil Danno's cloaked vessel; Mari used her energy sensing power to locate Church, determining the ship's location from it, and directing Tenks to aim his energy blasts for it. After repeated strikes, the energy attacks lifted part of the veil of darkness cloaking the ship, and punched a sufficiently sized hole in its hull to allow the dropship to have its passengers disembark and board the vessel. Inside, they saw a reconfigured interior, finding several people contained inside stasis tubes including Church and Danno. Tenks split off to explore the ship as Mari freed Church and Danno from their imprisonment. Church instructed Mari to assist Danno as he boarded the Pelican through the hole in the ship, as Danno took Mari along with him to follow Tenks. Tenks found a reconfigured power core room, finding the crudely constructed generator. Evil Danno showed up and pushed him away from it, though Tenks was joined by Danno and Mari; Mari took on her sword form, allowing Danno to wield her as a weapon as he and Tenks engaged Evil Danno in a brawl. Evil Danno held them back for a few minutes, though his enemies realized he was forced to also keep his ship's power core from receiving damage. Church, having returned to the ship's interior after healing up and restocking, observed this from afar and joined in the fray. Being made aware of the weakness by Church, Danno tuned his untapped Soul Force with Mari's as per instructions and attacked the power core. Significant damage was dealt, prompting Evil Danno to focus on them and toss them away. Tenks made the next attack, directing a sizeable blast of his ki energy at the power core damaging it further. Evil Danno teleported next to it, drawing on some of its power to generate an energy shield around himself and the power core to temporarily prevent further damage, tapping into its reserves to also recharge his spent stores. Church directed Danno and Tenks to engage Evil Danno while he would make a last attack on the core; though Tenks and Danno's blasts of energy penetrated the barrier, Evil Danno retaliated by grabbing Church with his telekinesis and knocking him into Danno and Tenks, sending them off their feet. Evil Danno tried to pull Church towards him for a close execution, though a charged blast from Danno and Mari forced him to release Church and try to protect the power core again; Church dodged the brunt of the energy blast, but was still sent flying from it. Evil Danno, seeing the power core close to destruction, got more vicious with his attacks. He channeled enough energy simply from his anger to block off Tenk's Augmented Big Tree Cannon blast with a simple telekinetic repulse, which was redirected into the floor of the chamber and blasted a large hole through it to the outside of the ship. Evil Danno then snapped Tenk's ribcage and slightly wrenched his organs using telekinesis incapacitating him for a moment, sent Danno and Mari flying across the room towards the hole in the floor, and toyed with Church in armor-shifting and teleporting CQC, striking agonizing painful blows. Fortunately, Danno held Mari with one hand and the edge of the hole with the other, preventing their fall and began to clamber up as Tenks forced through his pain and rushed to help Church. Evil Danno tried to finish Church off with an energy blast, who dodged it by falling to the floor in pain allowing the blast to hit the power core. Amazingly, Evil Danno's energy served to energize the power core slightly and even repair it a little. Tenks, witnessing Evil Danno close to executing Church with the same power he used to kill Mitsubi, flew into a temporary berzerk and directed the absolute last of his reserves of power to charge a powerful blast of ki at Evil Danno, blasting his armor apart and destroying the power core behind him. The detonation forced Danno to lose his grasp, and Church and Tenks watched as he and Mari plummetted to the field below; Evil Danno accepted the circumstance of his ship as a minor setback as he floated through his ship, telling his enemies they should be prepared to pay the sacrifice which comes with victory or else suffer a full defeat. With Evil Danno withdrawing, Church and Tenks boarded the Pelican and flew to help Danno and Mari as Evil Danno's ship fell and crashed into the field away from the city. Once again in defeat, Evil Danno took it with more calmness and patience, as this time he wasn't trapped in subspace and had a relatively intact ship despite its crashing and second loss of a power source. Having succeeded in claiming Mitsubi's life, Evil Danno moved on from the recent battles and directed his concentration on conquests ahead. 'Conquering Elrios' "Teams dwell on complete reliance on others. Reliance is the trait of Parasites. That is what you all are... Parasites." After having repaired his vessel once again, Evil Danno set his sights on the rich magical world of Elrios. He believed that conquering this world and channeling its energies would provide him with tremendous levels of power. He remained hidden in silence on that same planet he last did battle on, recovering his vessel with the only trace being its absence from its crash zone, and built another physical power source upgraded with better defenses and increased energy capacity. Forming a grand army of drones left over from what he had left, Evil Danno set out his invasion for Elrios years later after gathering his energies and preparing himself for one of his greatest conquests yet. None of the native inhabitants of Elrios would ever recognize the energy signature of Evil Danno's approach, but an outside visitor who had previously engaged him would. It just so happened that Tenks stumbled upon the planet, and like his father before him tried to warn the planet of the impending arrival. Evil Danno started his invasion as before, initiating a series of swarm strikes using hundreds of drones from the sky, while concealing the presence of his ship from those on the planet's surface. Kingdoms and their armies fought to repel the drones, though few stood a chance and held up against them for extended periods of time. Searching the planet for potential threats to his victory, Evil Danno scoured the surface for their greatest warriors, eventually finding not only Tenks, but also Team Elrios, the main heroes who had saved the planet from darkness before. Leaving his hordes of drones to handle Elrios's armies, Evil Danno apparated himself before Tenks and those with him, Chloe and Rena. He only had difficulty against Tenks, able to handle Chloe and Rena relatively easily, somewhat disappointed with the initial assessment of the world's defenders. The battle moved through open area towards a civilized town, where lots of innocent people were trying to take shelter. Several flanks of soldiers and a few knights were quickly beaten by Evil Danno, who then incapacitated Tenks and knocked him unconcious. Nearby, Elesis and Aisha responded to Rena's distress, witnessing the Evil-verse survivor about to attack the town. Stepping forth to oppose him, Elesis had Aisha take them to hide in the town's hospital as she stood alone to fight him. Reluctant, Aisha complied as Evil Danno taunted Elesis's courageous display and coaxed her to make the first strike if she was so brave. Though he could have easily wiped her out, Evil Danno realized a ferocity within Elesis unlike any he had ever seen in the primeverse, which began to secretly remind him of some of his old companions from his home universe. He allowed the fight to continue through a long duel, though even then he grew tired as he senses his drones were experiencing a little difficulty and that the world's heroes were attempting to assemble. Overall impressed by Elesis's ability, he nontheless defeated her; toying with the idea of using her as an ally against her companions, Evil Danno began to absorb her essence but was stopped short of doing so when she took her own life. Denying her the satisfaction, he saved her life force, restored her body from the mortal injury, and revitalized her with his corruption, sending her to go after Aisha and the survivors in the hospital as he went to direct his concentration on finding the heroes. Elesis, having been brainwashed and superempowered by Evil Danno, fought against Aisha and quickly incapacitated her, using Evil Danno's power to turn her dark too. Together, the pair subjugated all the townsfolk in the hospital, trapping them inside the building and linking them to Evil Danno's ship. Tenks, reawakening back where he was left, sensed the pair were turned evil and activated his space pod's beacon. The beacon alerted the CMF Flaming Heart nearby, who dispensed several drop pods of troopers along with Church and Z to help fend Evil Danno and his drones off. Evil Danno located the capital city on Elrios, the main kingdom, and found its fortress the most difficult to penetrate with his drones alone despite their great numbers. Now aware of the CMF ship in orbit, Evil Danno directed a portion of his drones as well as his ship to attack the vessel while he flew across the planet's surface, directing his swarms to make the final push and overtake the few uncaptured cities. For the heroes of the world, he teleported the dark Elesis and Aisha to test their skill once he found them. Elesis and Aisha were together difficult for them to fight, given they were enhanced by Evil Danno as well as being close allies, however they managed to defeat the pair, erase Evil Danno's influence from their minds, and met up with Church, Z, and Tenks. Together, they traveled to the main kingdom to bolster its defenses, just as Evil Danno took over the last other city and made his way to fight them once and for all. The CMF Flaming Heart, though damaged by the great attacks of drones, used its weapons to destroy Evil Danno's ship, seemingly stranding him on the planet and preventing any sort of escape. However, the ship was too badly damaged to assist any further, and gave Church an overwhelmingly demoralizing report of how the entire rest of the planet was already lost to Evil Danno and the sheer number of remaining drones left to be destroyed. The heroes, realizing the situation, told the others that they had to go, and leave Evil Danno to them. Despite the impossibility of their situation, the heroes had confidence that they alone could defeat the evil-verse survivor and save their planet. Church, Z, and Tenks, though reluctant, were convinced by their courage and determination, knowing that they wouldn't be able to help much further. With a farewell and good-luck talk, they returned to the CMF Flaming Heart and fled the system, returning home. The heroes then prepared their kingdom for a valiant final stand against Evil Danno, who had prepared himself and his swarms. Though he had lost his primary power source and a significant number of his drones, he had already tapped into the reserves of magic on the planet through a couple El crystals, which replenished him fully and supercharged him. Initiating a final assault, Evil Danno engaged the defenders of the last city for several long hours of continual, non-stop intense combat. Slowly, he chipped away at their defenses, though the heroes would give no ground without a fight. Using their combined might of swordplay, arrowfare, magic flourishes, advanced technology and powerful weapons, the heroes commanded the planet's most desperate and greatest stand against the threat which tried to consume them. Despite their absolute best efforts, however, it just wasn't enough, and Evil Danno slowly but surely wore them down to the last man. Eventually, all of their aiding soldiers, animals, mages, and knights were defeated, leaving only the heroes themselves to fight Evil Danno, who withdrew his drones and engaged them in personal combat. Starting in the courtyard of the main castle town, Evil Danno kept up against all their attacks, easily fending them off when they tried to attack one-on-one. When they decided to coordinate their stikes, he adapted his tactics, letting the physical strikes of Elsword and Raven slip through his armor while the ranged attacks of Rena, Aisha, Eve and Chung were repelled by an energy shield. The fighting carried on to the castle's cortyard, which then spilled into the castle itself, leading up its many steps until it finally culminated on the top of the tallest tower. Summoning the greatest of their powers, the heroes of Elrios engaged against Evil Danno, who tapped into one of the El Crystals directly and initiated a highly-powerful storm form. Sending huge crashing winds that threatened to knock them off the tower while also casting bolts of lightning to fry them alive, Evil Danno found the Heroe's attempts to stop him amusing but pointless. Eventually, he took them down one by one, in order of Elesis, Chung, Eve, Raven, Rena, Aisha, then finally Elsword. With the heroes finally taken down, Evil Danno declared himself the new ruler of Elrios, and harvested the entire planet's inhabitants. He also harvested the planet's reserves of magic power through the El crystals. Here, he has remained for several years, silent, inactive, banking on the incredible reserves of power available to him, finally achieving a victory after a series of defeats in his past. He plots to further his own ends just as always, which may extend to spreading his conquest across the universe. Personality Evil Danno, being from the Evil-Verse, is a dark character who obviously possesses Evil traits. Like his companions from the Evil-Verse, he has demonstrated malicious intent towards the Prime-Verse characters, and seems to have the idea that he is superior to them. He seems to harbor no regret for the harmful actions he has done, such as conquering small worlds with no regard of the people that live on them, and also seems to take some amount of delight in inflicting mental torture and trauma upon his victims. He is a silent, evasive character, never revealing any of his true intentions even to the other Evil-Verse characters. Often, he conveys a sense that what others think he's doing is nowhere near what the truth is. Like some villains, it seems he believes what he is doing is the right thing, so much that he has falsified logic and thinking good comes out of doing bad things. This could just be a simple trait of him being from the Evil-Verse. Despite his actions, Evil Danno claims to have never taken a single life. Though many of his victims have been revealed to be used to power his constructs, the validity of his claim seems false to many, as his heartless actions appear to have taken the lives of some of his victims. It can be speculated that he has some kind of Master Plan going on, since he has stated he is working towards reshaping the universe into something that has never before been seen. It is possible he has made this since before the Evil-Verse Conflict, though not even the survivors of the Evil-Verse seem to know exactly what his goal is. Evil Danno takes delight in inflicting pain and suffering upon those that attempt to resist his power. If someone were fighting him and their family was nearby, Evil Danno would simply evade the attacks, and paint the family in his energy signature, threatening them with searing shocks of agonizing pain until his target succumbed to his wishes. He does not bring any noticable harm to those who do not resist his power. Appearance Evil Danno was unique in that he was composed entirely of energy; he was a figure of Green energy wrapped in Jet-Black armor, which took a frightening similarity to Danno's Forerunner armor. This allowed him an uncanny ability to evade almost any physical attack thrown at him, as that if he didn't feel like blocking, parrying, or dodging, he could merely stand there and open portions of his armor up, and let the blows fly through him. This he used several times against Mitsubi and Tenks, who would literally dive through him in their attempts to dash him. Powers and abilities Evil Danno possessed several abilities which made him particularly unique among his allies, and dangerous to his foes. These abilities made it difficult for him to be defeated in combat. Below is the list of all the powers he has demonstrated so far. It is possible he has many more which he has kept hidden until the time to use them comes... *His body is made entirely out of energy, which allows him some degree of shape alteration and transmission abilities. *Using his energy alteration as a form of density control, Evil Danno can slip through crevices and allow malleable strikes to flow through him, such as solids, liquids, or blasts of gases or plasma; whether he can increase his density or not is yet to be determined. *Evil Danno's Constructs, "machines" made of a combination of parts of his energy that are semi-independent intelligent allies and shards of jet-black metal floating around them, are a well-known ability of Evil Danno's. He employs these in many different shapes and sizes, often using swarms of them and an occasional strategic use of them. His main form, an armored suit surrounding his energy form, could be considered a constant use of this power. *Generating high amounts of power, Evil Danno can cast it from any point on his body via energy beams, balls of energy, a circular or spherical wave, a protective energy shield, bullets, or even as some forms of radiation such as light. *Using Telekinesis is one of Evil Danno's most commonly used powers. He can use it as a form of attack, manipulating large, heavy objects easily with his mind, or defensively, maneuvering his armored plates and allowing his enemies to pass through his low-density form. *Enhanced vision is among his powers; it can be assumed he can see in some other fields than light, and has night vision and telescopic enhancement. With his vision, he can "paint" targets for use of any of his offensive powers. He can generate intense, agonizing pain upon a painted target in any part of their body, be it a single section of skin, a bone or muscle, organ, or the entire body. *Draining opponents of energy with physical contact, be they organic or artificial. *Telepathy is another power Evil Danno commonly uses, prefering to cause his enemy to surrender or give up fighting instead of taking them on in actual combat. Even opponents who are trained in mental resistance are swayed by his ability to read their thoughts and project his thoughts into their minds; highly skilled psychics will find they will have to equally contest with his mind influence. *Mind Control is a power often overlooked by Evil Danno's adversaries; he has used it on several notable characters, though technically speaking, even his army of energy constructs were created from his mind control ability. He can induce this either with a penetrating glare or with a touch of his hand. *Possession is a power not often used, but a useful one. Evil Danno can leave behind his armored form and enter the mind of an opponent, using their talents and skills, as well as instantly gaining any knowledge they have which he could not pry from reading their mind. *Resistance against a wide variety of Mind powers grants Evil Danno an additional degree of protection. Though this resistance is often considered slightly above average, it can be used against almost any mental attack, granting him widespread protection instead of absolute immunity against one type of attack. *Teleporting is an efficient method of travel as well as using tactical maneuverability against his opponents. In direct combat, this can be used wherever his eyes can see (which is a pretty good distance), and outside of combat it isn't exactly known what his range is, though it includes some locations he can't see. *Casting energy in the form of electricity; whether this be shooting a lightning bolt from his hand, inducing a shock upon contact, generating an EMP, or summoning a lightning strike from the sky down onto the battlefield. *Generating a Dark Storm, to be used not only as a sign of approach or a cloaking for his army, himself and ship, but can be used as a medium to generate additional lightning. Armor Evil Danno's armor pieces surrounding his energy form, like his constructs, was made of an unknown metal that was Jet-Black and very resilient. It demonstrated incredible toughness, never denting or showing gashes or cuts from any physical blow or projectile that hit it, and did not warp or melt when subjected to high levels of heat such as energy or plasma attacks. With high-powered blows like explosives, parts of the armor would be broken from his telekinetic hold and would fly off of his energy form, though they would always return to him, undamaged and ready to protect again. This metal was used on his constructs and his vessel as well. Weaknesses Despite his defeats, those who have fought him were not able to take advantages of any weaknesses during their fights with Evil Danno. He can be slightly disrupted if an energy attack is used on his energy form, though he is able to collect himself quickly and with ease afterward. The only other weakness worth noting was that his power seemed to increase in close proximity to his ship; therefore, the further away from the vessel he was, the weaker he would become. This, however, no longer seems applicable since his ship is destroyed, and he has retained all of his powers and abilities. Vessel Evil Danno's ship was a large, diamond-shaped construct about 40 meters tall from point to point. It was capable of flight in atmosphere, space, and an alternate dimension he uses to teleport the ship. This is the same dimension he uses to teleport himself and his constructs. The vessel was incredibly hardened against physical projectiles and energy attacks, being constructed of the same Jet-black metal as Evil Danno's armor and constructs. It could fire green energy bolts capable of detonating armored positions, generating a black cloud around itself for concealment, and served as a large power generator for Evil Danno. The interior of the Vessel was intricate and ornate, as well as vast and complex. It was filled with several stasis tubes which stored the captured essences he took, and transformed their life-force into the energy needed to power his constructs and himself. Originally, the vessel's core consisted of a pair of Green diamond crystals that generated a dual-phase energy center. This housed the heart of Evil Danno's power, linking him to his ship. It was destroyed when Mitsubi ended up getting caught in it, and empowered it with too much energy for it to handle with stability. When Evil Danno attempted to save it, Mitsubi broke out, and Evil Danno was caught inside, trapped in the power bubble. Ultimately, this is what allowed him to survive his ship's destruction, and since this power bubble remained intact in the alternate dimension despite the physical ship components having faded apart into the dimension, Evil Danno was able to reconstruct the ship. The second core was in the form of a single large spherical crystal, linked by several energy beams within a solid spherical core, which branched off into the ship by large wiring. The vessel was destroyed in Evil Danno's campaign on Elrios. Category:Characters Category:Evil Category:Evil Verse Category:Danno's Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Enhanced Category:Neutral Evil Category:Military career